The proposal describes plans for the Eleventh and Twelfth Meeting of the New Researchers in Statistics and Probability conference, sponsored by the Institute of Mathematical Statistics (IMS), to be organized by and held for junior researchers. The primary objective is to provide a much needed venue for interaction among new researchers. In contrast with large meetings, this conference will be restricted to 85 participants. Sessions will be followed by discussions and breaks to facilitate interactions. The first conference will take place July 29 - August 2, 2008 on the campus of University of Colorado, Boulder. Housing, meals, and conference facilities will be provided on campus. The Joint Statistical Meetings will be held in Denver, Colorado the following week, August 3 - 7, 2008. The second confer-ence will take place on July 28 - August 1, 2009, immediately preceding the Joint Statistical Meetings in Washington DC, August 2 - August 6. The host university of the second conference is yet to be selected from the numerous institutions in Washington DC and surrounding areas. Both proposed conferences allow for an easy opportunity for participants to attend both conferences. Participants will be statisticians and probabilists whom have received their Ph.D. since 2003 or are expecting to receive their degree by 2008. Each participant will present a talk or poster. Topics will in- clude the gamut of statistical research from theory and methods to applications. Efforts will be made to attract researchers from Biostatistics. There will be four senior speaker sessions in which topics of par- ticular interest to new researchers will be presented. Four panel discussions during the conference will cover the topics of journal publications, opportunities in statistical laboratories, mentoring of graduate and undergraduate students, and funding.